


Misha Szülinapja

by SassyMeg



Series: Cockles - Gyöngyfüzér [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A kulisszák mögött, Actors, Behind the Scenes, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Boldog végkifejlet, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Csókok & ölelések, Dirty Talk, Durva nyelvezet & obszcén szavak, Happy Ending, Kisses & cuddles, M/M, Mish Szülinapja, Nem behatolós szex, Nem túl szerencsés forgatási nap, Non-Penetrative Sex, Orál szex, Rimming, Részletes erotikus leírások!, Supernatural forgatás, Szókimondó fic, Szülinapi szex, Top Misha Collins, alsó Jen, felül Mish, misha's birthday, színészek, Ám szerencsés szabadnap
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Egy nem túl sikeres forgatási nap boldog vége, mely épp Misha szülinapjára esik. :) Avagy: hogyan alakíthatjuk úgy a napot, hogy az számunkra megfelelő legyen. :DA fic egy kissé ugyan perverz, de ettől független ezzel kívánok:Boldog Születésnapot, Mish! ❤️Figyelmeztetés: durva nyelvezet & obszcén szavak! Részletes, erotikus leírások!





	Misha Szülinapja

**Author's Note:**

> Sokáig tartott, mire összehoztam, és csak ma hajnalra lett kész, de még késő délután is alakítottam rajta. :)  
> Szoktam volt mondani, hogy a valóságmagvak hihetőbbé teszik a sztorit... most ez Mish lekvárjai, amit tavaly készített saját kezűleg, a GISH feladatok miatt, amikor áfonya gyűjtést kért, és egy "picit" több lett! :) ❤️

Létezik rengeteg fantázia a Cockles kapcsolatról. Nem mind a szexről szól.  
Hanem, például arról, hogy hogyan kelnek fel reggel. Jensen melléfeküdve, hozzábújik Mishához, az egyik kezét a hajába süllyeszti, végig simítja - élvezve az okozott érzést, amit a hajszálak művelnek, az ujja közötti idegvégződésekkel -, míg a másik keze a mellkasán jár, és ott cirógatja, majd apró puszikat hint szét az arcán, és súgja:  
\- Szép reggelt, Édes Kis Bébi Méhecském!  
Misha morog egy kicsit. Álmos szemekkel pislog, s Jensenre próbál fókuszálni. A haja szerteszét áll, akár egy pornósztárnak, egy kiadós menet után. Majd lazán egy csókot ültet Jensen szexis szájára, lassan, puhán és érzékien, de még nem akar felkelni. A következő pillanatban, mikor megszakítja a csókjukat, az arcán mosollyal mondja:  
\- Jó reggelt neked is, Édes Almás Pitém! 

Hmm. Mint említettem: Nem minden fantázia Cockles szól a szexről...

Nos... ez nem az a fic. :D 

***

Fárasztóan alakult a napjuk a Supernatural sztárjainak. Persze mikor nem. Viszont ma már lassan, mindenkinek elege volt. Hol az egyik kamera döglött be, hol a hang nem stimmelt, de csak sokkal később vették észre, és mindent újra kellett forgatni, hol pedig valamelyik szereplő tévesztette el, vagy bonyolódott bele a szövegébe. 

Aztán később, az egyik díszlet adta meg magát a gravitációnak, és az egyik sminkes lány borult ki, mikor Jared hülye módon ráijesztett, csak úgy, viccből. Ó, és ez csak a dolgok kisebbik fele, a többit nem is említve.

Kezdtek a dolgok összesűrűsödni, ami azt jelentette, hogy vagy tartanak egy hosszabb szünetet, vagy másnap kezdik újra a forgatást. 

Phil, a rendező érezte, hogy jobb lenne a másnap, de mivel szorította az idő, csak szünetet rendelt el. Amikor viszont a szünet után, a kaszkadőrök közül is megsérültek ketten, feladta. 

\- Oké! Ennyi! Mára végeztünk, majd holnap folytatjuk! - kiabálta, és mindenki megkönnyebbülve vonult a lakókocsijába, vagy ment a közeli otthonába.  
\- Sziasztok! Legyetek jók! - integetett mókásan Rich Speight, a tőle megszokott Trickster stílusban - Ne csináljatok olyat, amit én se tennék! 

Kacsintott Jen és Mish felé. Jared pedig mindentudóan bólogatott, egészen addig, amíg Jensen játékosan el nem gáncsolta. Ebből persze nevetős, hülyülős fogócska lett, amit - legyenek bármennyi éves, családos emberek -, mi tagadás, élveztek. 

Néhány arra járó stábtag egy pillanatra megállt, majd kis szemforgatás után, mosolyogva folytatták útjukat.

Mish körül is rohangáltak, néha elsodorva a ballonkabátos, vigyorgó angyaluk, amit ő sztoikusan tűrt, akár egy apa, a "hülyegyerekei" virgonckodását.

\- Oké, hé! Elég lesz mára! - mondta okító hangnemben, mikor megelégelte a viháncolást - Vagy senki nem kap pitét!  
Ez volt a varázsszó.  
\- Igen, apa! - mondták kórusban a "Winchester tesók", majd dőltek a röhögéstől.

Egyébként tényleg oda voltak Mish áfonyás pitéiért - és persze a saját kezűleg készített, ugyancsak áfonyás lekvárjaiért -, különösen Jensen, de talán ezt mondanom sem kell. 

\- Jó fiú! - jegyezte meg Mish, és kissé megpaskolta Jen fenekét, ahogy odaért mellé. Ebben a hangban benne volt a dom hangsúly, ami Jensent végig borzongatta. 

Ekkor csörrent meg Jared mobilja. Gen kereste. Rövid üdvözlés után egyik kezével betakarta a telefont, majd a két barátjához így szólt:

\- Bocsi, majd máskor kóstolom meg Misha pitéit! Most mennem kell! De eltehetnétek párat...  
\- Naná, Sammy fiú, hisz ismersz! - használta Jensen Dean hangját. 

\- Ismerlek, hát! Ezért kérem meg Misht, hogy tegyen el legalább egy szeletet belőle!  
\- Rendben Jay, nem kell aggódnod! - mondta vigyorogva Mish, de a mély, angyali hangján. 

\- Menjetek a francba! - nevetett Jared, majd visszafordította a figyelmét a telefonra, és elmélyült csevegést kezdett a feleségével.

***

\- Bassza meg! Soha többet nem fogok meglepődni, a fan-kibaszott-tasztikus nyelveden! - nyögte Jensen, úgy húsz perccel később az ágyukban - Ez majdnem olyan hosszú, mint a farkam!

Mish kuncogott, miközben nyalta Jen merev farkának csúcsát, majd a kupakját szopogatta, végül belelefetyelt, a tetején lévő, érzékeny nyílásba. Élvezte a ziháló nyögést, amit az akciója kiváltott.

Igaz, Mishának volt a születés napja, de Jensen tudta, hogy amit most művelnek, azt nagyon szereti, és hát neki is élvezetet okoz.

\- Azt hiszem, ez bók mindkettőnk számára - vigyorgott, majd elnyelte tövig a hímtagot.

Jensennek meg kellett kapaszkodnia a lepedőben, s egyúttal kontrollálnia magát, hogy ne kezdjen el, felfelé döfő mozgásokat a forró, szívó hatásra, amit Mish "gonosz" szája kifejtett rá.

Pedig tudta, hogy Misha szereti, mikor a száját dugja, de még nem kérte tőle, s ezért visszafogta magát.

Felnézett, és a vágytól tágra nyílt kék szemei, belekapcsolódtak az ő zöldjeibe. Érezte a hőlabdát gomolyogni a gyomrában, pedig csak a szex-őrült sötét hajat figyelte, ahogy lebegett fel, és le, s közben azok a szexis, rózsaszín plüss ajkak, szélesre feszültek, csillogó, nedves ösvényt hagyva a farkán. Obszcénul bűnös, de izgalmas, és csodálatos.

Mielőtt Jensen felfogta volna, érezte, hogy egy síkos ujj, nyomakodik erősen a belsejébe.

Mish közben áttért a farkáról a labdái kényeztetésére, az ő virtuózul tehetséges nyelvével. Körbe kerítette meleg, párás hőséggel.

Jensen felnyögött, amikor Misha borostája karcolta kissé, az érzékeny gátját, s néha combjai belső felét. Nem tudott összpontosítani arra: mit is szeretne most, de Misha tudja, mindig tudta.

A művészien hosszú, karcsú ujjak, abba hagyták, amit eddig műveltek, és a kezek erősen markolták, mohón húzták a fenekének félgömbjeit szélesebbre.

Jensen lélegzete kapkodóvá vált.

Ez volt az, az egyik dolog, amit egyre jobban megszeretett Mishben, hogy egyszerűen nem volt szégyenérzete. Misha ösztönözte arra, a vágyait élje meg, előítéletek nélkül, és mindarra, ami mindkettőjüknek örömére szolgál.

\- Kérlek... Mish... - nyögte elhalóan, miközben a csípőjét tolta barátja, és szeretője arcára. Misha lágy morajnak tűnő, elégedett kuncogása csiklandozta az érzékeny nyílását, ahol egy forró, nedves nyelv játszott.

A végtagjai zsongtak, és zsibongtak, s csak hagyta, bármilyen formára alakítsa őt Mish, akár egy plasztilin szobrot.

Hirtelen, mintha elektromos feszültség szökött volna fel, végig a gerincén, ahogy érezte újra a belsejébe nyomakodó - most több - ujjat. Ki, és be táncoltak benne.

Megint tudatában volt a karcoló borostának a belső comb részén, ahol égetően bizsergő érzékletet keltett, és konstatálta a forró lélegzetet a gátján, ami aztán elérte a lyukat.

Szinte érezte maga alatt, a lepedő összes kis ráncát, olyan intenzív érzet töltötte el, a csúfondáros, s egyben szégyentelen nyelv rajzolta a bejáratát, ami megrándult többször válaszul.

Mish, nyelvének ficánkoló útvonalát, követte az ujjaival. Megszegte a - mostanra már kevésbé - ellenálló izomgyűrűt, majd visszavonult-támadott újra, és újra.

Jensen több volt, mint kétségbeesett. Gyakorlatilag könyörgött, hogy érintsék őt felváltva Mish ujjai, nyelve, és szája... nem tudta biztosan, hogy az általa kiadott hangok mennyire szexisek, ám abban kurvára biztos volt, a szerelmére is pontosan ugyanolyan hatást gyakoroltak, mint ahogy ő érezte magát.

\- Bassza meg, Jensen! Annyira gyönyörű vagy! Egyszerűen nem tudok betelni veled! Olyan nehéz a számomra, hogy mások előtt ne érintselek meg!

Persze azért megtette, akkor is, ha tudta: rajongók ezrei fogják, a színpadi videókat kikockázni... de megérte.

Jensen pedig nem érzett mást, csak azt, hogy milyen mélyen, s mennyire szereti ezt a rendkívüli embert. Őt, az igazi, földön járó - kissé perverz, de nagyon szexis - angyalt. Aki néha, olyan tud lenni, akár egy plüss mackó, hogy csak zsebre akarja tenni, és hazavinni őt örökre. 

Mondjuk, most éppen nem. Jelenleg könyörtelen mód kínozta, a végtelenségig húzva a nyalás, és szopás művészetét. 

Most is éppen feltolta azokat a mágikus ujjait, s belül kissé elforgatva, rátalált arra a pontjára, ami szikrázó örömöt villanyozott neki, végig a testében.

Felnyögött, ahogy a barátja megtalálta a megfelelő helyet, majd megsimogatta, ingerelte, dörzsölte azt, tökéletes pontossággal.

Intenzív hő örvénylett végig a belsején, ahogy Mish szabad keze kúszott fel, az eddig elfeledett farkára, marokra fogta, néhányat húzott is rajta, végül a hüvelykujjával végig dörzsölte a hegyét. Jen pedig remegve élvezett rá a saját hasára, és mellkasára.

Misha egy pillanat alatt ott térdelt mellette, ágaskodó farkával, melynek vége mélybordóban játszott.

\- Nézd, mit teszel velem, Jen! - lihegte, majd párat rántva saját tagján, ő is Jensen hasára élvezett.

Mish ott feküdt mellette, oldalt fordulva, felkönyökölve, s lassan mindkettejük légzése visszatért a normál tartományba.

Jen csak nézte Mishát, egyszerűen nem tudott betelni az ő gyönyörű látványával.

\- Gyere, és csókolj meg, bébi! - sóhajtotta mosolyogva Jensen, s nem törődve a ragacsos rendetlenséggel, magára vonta Misht.

\- Mit szólnál egy közös zuhanyhoz? - kérdezte a kék szemű barátja huncutul, amire a másik megjátszott durcás, ajakbiggyesztéssel annyit válaszolt:

\- A zuhany szex komplikált...  
\- Tudod, hogy én szeretem a kihívásokat! - vigyorogta, s olyan képet vágott, mint amikor egy macska épp befalta a kanárit.

\- Ó, tudom én azt! Második kör? - szólt alig titkolva mohóságát Jen.  
\- Mi az, hogy? Még szép! - felelte Mish - Imádom a tökéletes, gyönyörű farkad, nem is szólva a dugnivaló kis seggedről! 

\- Hé, hogy ki dug kit, az még elválik! - válaszolta megjátszott szigorral barátja - És ha nem vigyázol a nyelvedre Dmitri, nem kapsz több fasz-képet tőlem!

Mish hátravetve a fejét nevetett, olyan hangon, amiről Jensen tudta, hogy minél többet kell hallania.

Megcsókolta szerelmét, újra boldog szülinapot kívánva, és behúzta magával a fürdőszobába. Ő már elérte az eksztatikus állapotot Neki köszönhetően, és akármi legyen, ha ezt még ma nem viszonozza kellő mennyiségben.

\--- The End ---

**Author's Note:**

> Ha tetszett a Birthday ficem, csak nyomd meg a kudos ❤️ gombot, igazán hálás leszek érte. :)


End file.
